


Quiet Me

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes back from a stressful meeting and Loki decides to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverFascinated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/gifts).



> Prompt: Leave a “Quiet Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character trying to calm another down [be it from crying, from lashing out, feel free to specify.]

“Uuuuuuggggghhhhhhh.”

Loki looks up from his customized StarkPad (truly a wonderful inventor, so much knowledge at his fingertips) as Tony flops onto the bed. “How did the meeting go, darling?” he asks, the edge of laughter in his voice.

Tony rolls himself over just enough to glare at his lover. “They are all idiots, and I really don’t need you mocking me right now.” He went back to burying his face in the sheets.

Loki stands, leaving the StarkPad on his chair, and walks over to the bed. He sits beside Tony and begins to rub his back. “Was it really that bad?” he asks, still massaging the tense muscles.

Under Loki’s skilled hands Tony begins to relax.”I fokn fete hhm so muuuuuukh,” Tony grumbles into the sheets.

“Not everyone can be as competent as the great Tony Stark.” There is only a bit of mockery in his voice. He leans down, his breath tickling against Tony’s ear. “Come now, darling, turn over so I may take your mind off of them.”

Tony needs no further prompting. He quickly flips over so he is on his back and pulls Loki into a desperate kiss. The Trickster works at the inventor’s zipper while catching Tony’s bottom lips between his teeth. Tony moans and lifts his hips so that Loki can remove his pants when he pulls back from the kiss.

Loki slips off the bed, standing in front of his lover. Slowly he begins to strip, enjoying the way Tony’s eyes devour him. The man says nothing, but his breathing grows heavier as his desire increases. Eventually Loki crawls back onto the bed, completely naked, straddling Tony’s lap. He leans down to kiss Tony again, unbuttoning the dress shirt quickly and running hands over the flesh revealed. It is not long before Tony is squirming under him and moaning into the kiss. Loki smirks, loving that he can reduce this confident man to such a thing, all the while weaving magic around himself to ease what is about to come.

Without warning he impales himself on Tony’s cock, causing both men to moan loudly. Tony’s hands rest on Loki’s hips, fingers tightening on those sharp bones. Loki decides not to draw it out. Tony needs a release and he is willing to give it. He places his hands on Tony’s chest, raising himself up and taking him in again completely. Each time he comes down Tony’s cock hits his prostate and Loki moans Tony’s name. It feels wonderful having the man inside him, stretching him.

One of Tony’s hands moves from Loki’s hips to the Trickster’s cock, pumping him in time with Loki. Loki comes with a cry over Tony’s hand and stomach, clenching tightly around his lover. Tony thrust up once before spilling inside his lover.

Loki just manages to pull himself off of Tony and lay down beside him. Tony rolls onto his side and presses his lips softly to Loki’s. “If that’s what I come back to those meetings might just be worth it.”

Loki hums softly in response. “I would prefer if you simply remained in bed with me.”

Tony smirks at him, drawing him close. “I like your plan better.”


End file.
